


Piano Song

by simoneallen



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simoneallen/pseuds/simoneallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's short. That's the best I can come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Song

Title: Piano Song  
Author: Simone Allen  
Beta: Garry Owen  
Universe/Series: House MD  
Pairing: House/Wilson, if you look closely  
Rating: All Audiences

I can tell when he’s sad by the way he touches me, the melancholy seeping from his fingertips and filling the air around us.  
I can tell when he’s high, his nerves jangling with a syncopated beat as his feet move, again and again and again, to its time.  
I know when he’s thinking, his mind not on me at all. Then, I am no more than a video game, shielding his brain from the distraction of the mundane.  
When he’s in pain, he uses me to try to soothe it. I wish it would work more often than it does.  
And when he’s angry, I wish he would take it out on me.  
Rarely is he happy, only when the other one is here. Then, sometimes, he’ll laugh, and his fingers will dance. Those are the moments I like best.  
Mostly, he’s lonely. And I wish I could touch him, in all the ways that he touches me.


End file.
